Battle Palace
The Battle Palace (Japanese: バトルパレス Battle Palace) is a facility located within the Hoenn in . Challenges In the Battle Palace, Pokémon battle on their own, without any commands from their Trainers. This is very similar to the rules at the Battle Tent. The style of the Pokémon's battle depends on its Nature, and this style may change when the Pokémon's HP falls low. At a streak of 21 (three trips through) or 42 (six trips through), Palace Maven Spenser challenges the player. If defeated, he awards the Spirits Symbol. Battle style Depending on its Nature, a Pokémon may use different moves in the Battle Palace. All moves belong to one of three categories: Attack, Defense, or Support. The following is the list of attacks in each category: * Attack: Any move not listed under Defense or Support. * Defense: All moves that target the user, the user's side, or the entire field, but not moves that call other moves. These moves include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Support: All moves that do not deal damage and are not categorized under Defense, as well as and . These include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Each Nature has a set of ratios that determines how often a Pokémon with that Nature is likely to use Attack, Defense, or Support moves. These ratios change when the Pokémon's HP falls below 50%. During battle, a category is selected for a given turn, and a random attack in that category is chosen from the Pokémon's moveset; if no such attack exists, the Pokémon will "appear incapable of using its power" and skip its turn. The following table lists each Nature and its move type preferences; it may be rearranged by clicking the boxes next to each column's heading. Battle Points Palace Maven Silver Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Spenser.png |prize=15 |class=Palace Maven |classlink=Palace Maven Spenser |name=Spenser |game=E |location=Battle Palace |pokemon=3}} | , |gender=both |type1=Poison|type2=Flying |held=BrightPowder |move1=Fly|move1type=Flying |move2=Confuse Ray|move2type=Ghost |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Scope Lens |move1=Brick Break|move1type=Fighting |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ice |held=Quick Claw |move1=Horn Drill|move1type=Normal |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} Gold Symbol challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr E Spenser.png |prize=16 |class=Palace Maven |classlink=Palace Maven Spenser |name=Spenser |game=E |location=Battle Palace |pokemon=3}} | , |gender=both |type1=Fire |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal |move3=Roar|move3type=Normal |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal}} | , |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Scope Lens |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal}} | , |type1=Water |held=King's Rock |move1=Surf|move1type=Water |move2=Bite|move2type=Dark |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic}} Layout In the anime The Battle Palace appeared in Ka Boom with a View!. In the anime, it is located on Metallica Island, near Seafoam Islands, and was the fifth facility challenged by . discovered its location in Queen of the Serpentine!, following Ash's victory against at the Battle Pike. It is run by Palace Maven Spenser and the battles are refereed by a hovering robot called Jamero. The battle against the Palace Maven does not take place inside the Battle Palace itself, instead starting from a battlefield on a nearby plateau and then moving on into the surrounding jungle and beach. As a result, , Max, and watched the battle from a hot-air balloon alongside Scott. In contrast with Gyms, where challengers face Leaders in consecutive battles, Spenser may interrupt a match at any moment to rest. After an eventful battle, in which Ash used his , , and , he was able to defeat Spenser and earn himself the Spirits Symbol, his fifth Frontier Symbol overall. Pokémon used in the Battle Palace The following is a list of used in the Battle Palace: first appeared in Ka Boom with a View!, where it was the first Pokémon to be sent against Ash, while he chose . Before using any move, Shiftry dodged the from Sceptile and was told to move to the jungle. It had immense speed, but Sceptile was just as fast, as it followed close behind. After the two Grass types reached a small waterfall, both continued their duel. Shiftry managed to push Sceptile into the pool of water, then used to send rocks down into the pool. However, Sceptile escaped up through the waterfall and landed a hit on Shiftry, knocking it out, and winning Ash the first victory. Shiftry's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon chosen by Spenser to go against Ash. It managed to defeat Ash's Heracross, but finally lost to . Vensaur's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared in the episode Ka Boom with a View!, where it was the third Pokémon to be sent out against Ash. Claydol had to face Ash's and before being defeated by Sceptile's newly learned . Claydol is the powerhouse of Spenser's team. Claydol's known moves are , , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Battle Palace first appeared in Sneaky Like Shedinja II, where Spenser retreated there to rest after the Frontier Brains' confrontation with Guile Hideout in Artisan Cave. In A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II, after having lost his battle against at the Battle Dome, immediately went to the Battle Palace, requesting Spenser to have a battle with him, so that he could also have time to rechallenge the Battle Dome before the Battle Frontier's seven-day opening ceremony ended. Spenser accepted the request, deciding that the battle would happen behind closed doors, without being observed by the press. He also allowed Emerald to skip the 41 virtual s that a challenger would usually need to defeat in order to face him. When Emerald asked what the facility's rules were in order to choose the proper Pokémon for the facility, Spenser surprised him by informing that in the Battle Palace, Trainers must use Pokémon they trust, since they're not allowed to give them any orders during the battle. He also noted how Emerald hadn't trusted in his own Pokémon at the Battle Dome and had chosen to use borrowed ones instead, which had led to his defeat by Tucker. The two then received a message from , informing them that Guile Hideout had succeded in and was headed to the . Emerald asked if they could postpone their battle, but Spenser reminded him that in this battle, the Trainer's presence wasn't even required, so he could just go on ahead and leave his Pokémon behind to do the battling. As such, Emerald gave his Pokémon a motivational speech before heading to the Battle Tower. In Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow, delivered Emerald's Pokémon and a Spirits Symbol to the Battle Tower, informing Emerald that his Pokémon had won the battle against Spenser. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰宮殿 |zh_cmn=對戰宮殿 / 对战宫殿 |da=Kamppaladset |nl=Strijdpaleis |fi=Ottelupalatsi |fr=Palace de Combat |de=Kampfpalast |id=Istana Pertarungan |it=Palazzo Lotta |ko=배틀팰리스 Battle Palace |pt_br=Palácio de Batalha |es_la=Palacio de Batalla |es_eu=Palacio Batalla |th=แบทเทิลพาเลส Battle Palace |vi=Cung điện giao đấu}} Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfpalast es:Frente Batalla (Hoenn)#Palacio Batalla fr:Palace de Combat it:Palazzo Lotta ja:バトルパレス zh:对战宫殿